The invention relates to the field of fluid flow and, more particularly, to a suction annular valve which is useful in production wells and pipelines, for example for production and conveyance of hydrocarbons.
In the hydrocarbon production field, it is common to use fluid lift to enhance production of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations through production tubes or wells.
Various methods for enhancing such production include gas lift, steam injection, solvent injection, and numerous other well known techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,599 is drawn to a method for accelerating production using a jet pump having a central nozzle which is believed to assist in production. Such a device, however, positions the nozzle in an obstructive position in the production tube, and causes high pressure losses. Further, because the nozzle is centrally located, it also interferes with the normal use of other conventional devices such as wire line calibrators and the like.
Further, conventional equipment such as disclosed in the aforesaid patent is particularly susceptible to corrosive or erosive conditions within the well, for example such as sand in the production stream and the like.
It is clear that the need remains for improved devices and methods for producing fluid from subterranean formations through production wells. The need further remains for improvements in fluid flow through surface pipelines.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide flow equipment which enhances flow without blocking or obstructing the flow passage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus whereby fluid flow rates can be enhanced through production tubes and pipelines as well.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can be used without interfering with the use of other conventional equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is not particularly susceptible to various corrosive or erosive mechanisms within the production tube, such as sand.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, an annular suction valve is provided, which valve comprises a substantially tubular member having an inner surface defining a valve flow passage having an inlet; a nozzle disposed in said inlet and spaced from said inner surface so as to define an annular passage between said inner surface and said nozzle, said nozzle further defining an interior flow passage and having a nozzle inlet to said interior flow passage; and a power fluid inlet in one of said nozzle and said tubular member for receiving power fluid into said annular passage.
A fluid production system is also provided in accordance with the present invention, wherein the system comprises a production tube communicated with a fluid to be produced; a source of power fluid; and an annular suction valve comprising a substantially tubular member defining a valve flow passage having an inlet, a nozzle disposed in said inlet and spaced from said inner wall surface so as to define an annular passage between said inner surface and said nozzle, said nozzle further defining an interior flow passage and having a nozzle inlet to said interior flow passage, and a power fluid inlet in one of said nozzle and said tubular member for receiving power fluid from said source of power fluid into said annular passage.
In further accordance with the invention, a method for enhancing flow of a fluid through a conveyance member is also provided, which method comprises the steps of providing a fluid conveyance member having a fluid conveyance passage; providing an annular suction valve comprising a substantially tubular member having an inner surface defining a valve flow passage having an inlet, a nozzle disposed in the inlet and spaced from the inner surface so as to define an annular passage between said inner surface and said nozzle, said nozzle further defining an interior flow passage and having a nozzle inlet to said interior flow passage, and a power fluid inlet in one of said nozzle and said tubular member for receiving power fluid into said annular passage, said annular suction valve being disposed along said production tube with said nozzle inlet communicated with said fluid to be produced and said power fluid inlet communicated with said source of power fluid.
The annular suction valve in accordance with the present invention advantageously enhances flow by creating suction downstream of a nozzle communicated with the fluid to be produced. Further, the annular nature of the valve reduces or eliminates obstruction to flow which normally occurs with conventional devices.
Still further, the annular structure of the device of the present invention helps to reduce or eliminate the erosion which may be experienced due to sand in the production stream.
The annular suction valve of the present invention further leaves the central portion of the production tube open such that conventional equipment can be disposed therethrough.